


Nightmares.

by shortness1029



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Steve help Bucky through a nightmare.





	Nightmares.

Steve had been woken up by hearing a whimper. He looked over and saw that Bucky having a nightmare. Steve slowly moved closer to his boyfriend. He gently ran his finger's through Bucky's hair. 

“Come on Baby, open those pretty blue eyes.” Steve said softly. 

Bucky's eyes shot open and looked around the room scared. He could feel the tears starting when he looked at the blonde. 

“Stevie.” 

The younger man gathered his boyfriend in his arms and held him closely. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and held on like his life dependent on it. 

“Shh, I got you doll. You're safe, you're at home in Brooklyn.” Steve said softly. 

The younger man sat them up and pulled his boyfriend up with him. Bucky climbed onto the younger man's lap. Bucky buried his face into Steve's neck and cried. 

“Bucky baby, you need to talk.” 

“I'm so sorry.” The older man sobbed out. 

“For what baby?” 

“Every time I close my eyes, all I see myself hurting you.” 

“Bucky look at me.” 

The older man looked at his boyfriend with tears rolling down his cheeks. Steve wiped the tears off his lover's face. 

“You were brainwashed sweetheart.” 

“I know but I hurt you. You've been the love of life since I could remember and I hurt you.” 

“Please stop beating yourself about it.” Steve said softly. 

“Just hold me please.” 

*****

Steve laid them back down and held Bucky closely. The younger man whispered comforting stuff to his boyfriend. He felt the dark haired man starting to relax and calming down. Bucky moved his head and laid his head on his Steve's shoulder. 

“I love you Stevie.” 

“I love you too baby doll.” The blonde said.

The blonde kissed the top of the his boyfriend's head. He felt himself starting to fall asleep along with Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Bucky/Steve story. I hope y'all liked it.


End file.
